Life Traveling to the feudal ages
by conan222
Summary: This is how life is traveling to the feudal ages day in and day out. Hope you like it. Now im new to this, so dont give me any hurtful coments please.
1. Chapter 1

Life traveling to the feudal ages

CHAPTER 1

I woke up to the ringing alarm clock. "Urggggggggg!" I screamed and the threw it against the wall. Today was another day, except I had to go to school for just one more week. "Thank god this is the last week of school! Ouch!" I said. My back was hurting sooo much. Here's why. (Flashback)

"Do you really think you can defeat me? A half demon like you?" Naraku said with his evil smirk across his devilish face. "The hell I can! You see no one is as low as you are naraku! You can never dare to try and beat us! You think you're so tough! I'm not the one getting my accomplices to battle my enemies now am I" Inuyasha said pulling his sword out of its sheath. We had another battle with Naraku. So far, Miroku was down because his wind tunnel had just sucked up even more poison from naraku's insects. Sango is trying to bring kohaku to his senses yet again. It breaks my heart to see someone suffer like this. Kagome and Shippo are defeating as many demons as they can on their own. I have to battle kagura and kanna by myself. (Back to the situation) "lightning strike!" I said as my power hit kagura and turned her into bones. I had used all the power I had against her. Since I though I had killed both of them, I turned around to breathe. I saw sango and kohaku as I did. I hear wind, which I thought was normal, but it was kanna's mirror trying to suck out my soul! So I dont see this happening and Sago does. So she throws her boomerang at the mirror. It sort of hits it, but keeps spinning. "Thanks Sango!" I yelled to her. Kohaku was behind her and he hit her with his weapon about 4 times! She was bleeding to death. "Oh my gosh, Sango!" I yelled and tried to run over to my friend in need "Uhh..." and her boomerang hit me. Kanna's mirror did it, of course. So after that, naraku escaped with major injuries, taking kanna, kohaku, and kagura's bones with him. Inuyasha put sango, Miroku, and me on kilala, kagome and shippo got on her bike, and we left the battle scene. We went to kaede's village, got bandaged and rested for 2 days (making me miss the roller skating trip at school), and I got up, everyone thanked me for defeating kagura, I went home, blah, blah, blah. (End of flash back)

I was tired of this going back and forth thing cause as a schoolgirl and witch I had to keep many things undercover. I have missed 5 tests, 3 field trips, 2 birthday parties, and so much school drama! "Just one more week" I said to myself. So, I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on clothes, fixed my hair, got my books, got my purse, got my instrument, and took off up the street to the bus stop. As I stood there I thought to myself. 'How is everyone doing back there'. I wanted to see my friends again! But I had to spend time with the ones I'm not going to see for 2 whole months and about 4 days! Plus I had 5 test to take! I haven't studied either! I didn't notice, but someone was behind me. I turned around and screamed as the person covered my mouth so I wouldn't wake up anyone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't move or you'll die" said the voice of a man. I just started to laugh. "Ha ha ha. Do you really think you can hurt me? Don't be a fool...Inuyasha." I said laughing my eyes out (don't know why though.) He kept pulling my arm and dragging me away from my bus stop. " And just where do you think your going?" Inuyasha said yelling at the top of his lungs. I gave him the 'your an idiot' look. " To school, where else would I be going with books in my hand Inuyasha? The feudal ages?" I said rolling my eyes. "You are not going to school! We need to fond the sacred jewel shards. Plus, I already let kagome go back home!" He said giving me that serious look. " Look, I need to go to school for just 5 days. It's almost over okay. You can come get me on the 5th day. Then you'll have kagome and me for the rest of the summer. Okay?" I said softly trying to get him to let me go. "Urgggggg! Fine you can go to school! Gosh, I'll never understand you humans with your jobs and scewl or whatever you call it." He said and I gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said jumping up and down. My bus was coming around the corner. That's when it hit me. "I tell you what, why don't you come to school with me? It would be fun... please?" I said with my hands in praying position. "Ohhhhh... alright. But I go where you go you got that!" He said acting like he didn't want to go. "Fine...but on the bus, my friend tiara sits next to me." I said as we got on the bus. I sat in the second seat and he sat on the third. My friend got on the bus and we talked the whole ride. People were staring at Inuyasha though. He kept saying " what are you looking at" to make them look away. As we got off the bus, Tiara asked me " who is the guy you brought here?" I just thought of a lie and said "oh him? He's my older brother. His name is weird, but it's inuyasha." " Hey, my name is not weird!" Inuyasha said as he hit me on the head. "Owwwwwwwww! What the hell did you do that for!" I said punching him in the arm. " You know what" He said (and I actually did) Holding my head (cause it still hurt, I stood in the group my friends were in. " Hey everyone" I said giving people hugs. We all talked even more than tiara and me on the bus. " Oh, who is this cute guy over here?" Maritza said. " Oh, this is my older brother. He...oh boy. I said because Maritza was talking to him. " Hiya handsome. My name is Maritza. What's yours?" She said snuggling up to him. Inuyasha just looked at her and said " why should I tell you?" I came over to her and pulled her away. " His name is Inuyasha and he is my older brother and my friend Kagome's boyfriend. So please don't get any ideas. " I told her and she nodded 'okay'. "She is not my girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled making the whole room stare at us. " If she isn't why are you blushing so much?" I said with an evil grin on my face. " Shut u... what?" He said as he turned around to see Mrs. Golden (the principal) take his sword away. " What on earth is this! A sword? That's it! Expulsion!" Yelled Mrs. Golden, so loud it also got everyone's attention. 'Oh no' I thought, as I looked the principal in the face. I just signaled my friends to walk ahead of me. " Wait Mrs. Golden, you can't. You see... we were looking for you so we could give it to you. We found it in front of the bus stop." I said lying all the way. She looked at the sword, then us and said " Alright. Nice job Ms. Yates! I should give a shout out to you during the announcements." She said and walked away with the sword. Inuyasha's face turned red, but not with embarrassment, but with anger. 'Oh no I totally forgot. He is going to turn full demon without it.' "Umm Mrs. Golden, Inuyasha here needs to carry it around. You see in his culture, if you don't carry it around, you will be killed by the Japanese gods of feudal times. His culture is Japanese." I said hoping she would buy it. " Well...alright then Ms. Yates." She said handing me the sword and I quickly handed it to Inuyasha. She then walked away. " Whew, that was a close one Inuyasha." I said as he just stared at something. "What is it?" I said. " It's a demon in your school. Just little one's though." He said calmly. " What the hell are demons doing in my school!" I yelled. "They must of followed me through the well. Damit, I shouldn't of brought the sacred jewel shards with me!" He said hitting his hand on his head. "It's okay. You will look for them and kill them every chance we get. Okay" I said removing his hand from his face. He just smiled and said "alright". We ran down the hallway to catch my classmates, drop off my instrument, and head to class.


	3. Chapter 3

"thank god its the year book signing party today. A way to get out of the class." I said looking down at the ground. When inuyasha and I got to my homeroom, everyone was of course staring. He had to sit next to me, since i definatley wouldnt let him sit next to the boys. ' If anyone finds out my secret, im doomed!' I thought as the teachercame over and asked inuyasha what he was doing here. " I'm here searching for..." he said before i bursted in. " searching for a homeroom he would like. Just for the rest of the week." i said as mrs. jorden bey nodded her head and left. I took a sigh in relief. As I kept pulling Maritza off inuyasha, Kaine came over and started to bother him. "Whats up?" he said putting his hand out. Inuyasha just stared at it, hoping he would just go away! "Shake it!" I whispered to him. He did, a little too much. "well, answer him!" I said nudging him in the arm. " Umm... the sky" Inuyasha said making all of the boys start laughing. "Man you are stupid!" Chris said causing inuyasha to stand up, and go toward him. "No! Inuyahsa dont do it!" I said trying to hold him back, but he pushed me on the ground." Hey!" I said as anwar said "No! Lets go, Lets go!" he said ( like he was actually going to fight him). "Thats it! I am going to say the word if you dont come and s-i-t down inuyasha!" I said. "OOOOO" everyone said as inuyasha stopped and did as he was told. " Too scared to fight huh? See you soon dog boy!" miktu said. 'what idiots' I thought. Breakfast was served and inuyasha ate his cereal like a dog! Kamaria was laughing like there was no tommorrow,with kaine leaning on her shoulder. She started to blush. Everyone else was just watching inuyasha eat. " No! eat with the spoon like this!" I said showing him. "oh, okay." he said trying, but the bell rang and it was time to go to 1/2 mod. On the way out the door, inuyasha tripped kaine and miktu in the hallway. "HAHAHAHA!" I laughed till my stomach hurt. They both came looking for inuyasha. "oh no we gotta go to class now!" I said hoping he would listen, but no he didnt. "no! I am not a coward!" He said heading their way. I pulled his kimono, "we do not need the drama right now okay! Look, we need to find the demons in my school and maybe they have sacred jewel shards! got it!" I said as he nodded. I spotted one in my friend myishas locker. " go get that one and ill desract everyone else." He said "right!" and went to despose of the demon. As kamaria headed down the hallway and kaine headed her way, I put my foot out to trip her and she fell into his arm. "Sorry Kamaria." I whispered to myself.They looked in to each others eyes and both started to blush. Kamaria got up and said " thanks for catching me." in his ear and walked away smiling. " I got it, and a jewel shard." Inuyasha said handing it to me. " You hold on to them okay?" he said and I nodded. The line started to move and we walke into my first class, orchestra. Since we were the first ones there, we talked. " Okay, listen. We are gonna split up during lunch. Im going to go to the bathroom on an agenda pass and you too. Tell mr. jordan hat you are just here for the end of the school year, hell understand. Search for the demons and shards, but use as little powers as possible! We dont wanna make a scene! Just iron reaver soul stealer okay!" I said to him. "Fine. What to I do while you play your instrument?" He said pointing at my violin. " Umm... Just sit down and watch." I said hearing a thud on the ground. I accidently said sit! He got up and growled "what the hell was that for!" he said brushing his clothes off. "oops. Sorry bout that." I said rubbing the back of my head. Everyone began to enter the classroom. I inroduced inuyasha to mr. lucini, got my instrument ready, and all classes were now in session.


End file.
